Monte de Lobos
by Pauliola
Summary: Un grupo de amigos va al monte, se desata una tormenta y en mitad de ella divisan a alguien que esta perdido, deciden ayudarle.  Pero detras de todo hay un secreto...
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

El viento azotaba contra los cristales de la casa.

-No se como me has convencido para venir, aquí no hay tiendas.- dijo la chica que estaba sentada frente a la ventana.- y hace frió, si me congelo sera culpa de tuya y de tu espíritu scout.- le dijo a una chica que se sentaba en una mesa con otras tres personas, estaban jugando a las cartas.

-Pero si no estamos ni a bajo cero, eres una quejica Diana.- le respondió.

-Y tu una... loba estúpida Eva- Diana le saco la lengua y volvió a la ventana, algo le llamo la atención al otro lado de la ventana.- ¡hey! Ahí hay alguien.- exclamo.


	2. Chapter 2

La chicas resoplaron, llevaban una hora andando con las maletas a cuestas por el monte.

-¿Donde esta esa casa Eva?- pregunto Diana que se había llevado mas ropa que nadie, sus maletas eran enormes pero aun así el resto llevaba mas cosas que ella, por que llevaban la comida.

-Solo falta un poco mas- le respondió Eva, en ese instante tomaron una curva y pudieron divisar una casa de piedra de estilo rural.- ves esa es la casa, solo hay que subir ese camino.- dijo señalando la casa, el camino atravesaba una cuesta empinada y sin arboles.

-Hay que reconocer que el sitio es bonito, ¿Como lo encontraste?- uno de los chicos dejo las cosas en el suelo y se sentó sobre ellas.

-Durante una de mis carreras matutinas la encontré, el alquiler era muy bajo, levanta de el suelo Luis.- Eva le cogió de una mano y le izo levantarse.- podremos descansar dentro. Vamos.-

Después de unos diez minutos estaban delante de la puerta.

-Menuda cuestita.- dijo una chica.

-No te quejes Natalia.- le respondió un chico.- que no esta tan empinada, es solo que te pesan mucho las maletas y las bolsas.

-Que inteligente Jorge.- Natalia rodó los ojos.

-Vamos chicos, no saquéis las garras. Voy a abrir la puerta y dentro nos repartimos las habitaciones.-Eva saco una llave y abrió la puerta, los cinco jóvenes entraron en la casa.

Frente a ellos había un pequeño corredor, al fondo del mismo una gran sala de estar con ventanas enormes, había a la derecha una puerta que daba a una gran cocina, a la izquierda daba a un corredor, con varias puertas que daban a varias habitaciones, tres abajo y tres arriba a las que se acedia por unas escaleras que había en el corredor de la izquierda.

-Buauuuu.- exclamaron cuatro de los jóvenes, Eva sonrió de satisfacción.

-Es increíble.- Diana empezó a dar vueltas sobre si misma- vamos.-

Los chicos se instalaron en la casa, Luis, Eva y Diana se instalaron en las habitaciones del piso inferior, Jorge y Natalia se instalaron en las de arriba.

Pasaron los días, uno tras otro, los chicos caminaron por el monte, pero después de tres días, empezó a formarse una tormenta que estallo al cuarto. Los chicos se tuvieron que quedar en la casa durante un todo el dia.

El viento azotaba contra los cristales de la casa.

-No se como me has convencido para venir, aquí no hay tiendas.- dijo Diana que estaba sentada frente a la ventana.- y hace frió, si me congelo sera culpa de tuya y de tu espíritu scout.- le dijo a una de las chicas que se sentaba en una mesa con los otros tres chicos, estaban jugando a las cartas.

-Pero si no estamos ni a bajo cero, eres una quejica Diana.- le respondió.

-Y tu una... loba estúpida Eva- Diana le saco la lengua y volvió a la ventana, algo le llamo la atención al otro lado de la ventana.- ¡hey! Ahí hay alguien.- exclamo. Aunque había comenzado a nevar se distinguía una figura caminando entre los arboles de la parte trasera de la casa.

Todos se levantaron y se acercaron a la ventana, la figura andaba con dificultad y después de unos pasos cayo al suelo.

-Vamos a ayudar.- Eva se separo de la ventana y fue hacia una puerta trasera que había en el salón, Jorge le cogió del brazo.

-Seguro que ahora se levanta, puede no necesitar nuestra ayuda, mira yo no quiero problemas, hemos venido aquí a pasar un tiempo sin el agobio de los mayores.- Eva miro a Jorge sin comprender su egoísmo.

-Pero no podemos dejar a esa persona sola ahí, ¡esta nevando! ¿como te sentirías si se muere?- le respondió ella, se zafo de su agarre y se encamino hacia la puerta.- ¿quien me ayuda?-

-Anda vamos.- dijo Jorge a regañadientes, salieron los dos afuera, se acercaron a la figura tendida en el suelo que empezaba a estar cubierta por la nieve que caía sin interrupción. Resulto que era una joven con ropa de montaña y una mochila

-Levanta por ahí.- ordeno Eva.

-Si mi capitán.- le dijo Jorge, ella simplemente rodó los ojos.

Llevaron a la montañera dentro de la casa y la cubrieron con mantas.

-Preparar algo de comer caliente.- dijo Luis que era ATA (los que van en las ambulancias de cruz roja).- Creo que se ha desmallado por el frió y hambre, pasarme su mochila.- Diana le lanzo la mochila, el la abrió y rebusco dentro.- lo que pensaba, no lleva comida.-

-Seguramente a estado perdida por el monte varios días, ¿Se pondrá bien?- Eva se inclino sobre la chica y examino su rostro.

No era mayor que ellos, tal vez de su misma edad, unos veinte, tenia el pelo castaño sucio y enredado, su rostro era armonioso pero también estaba manchado. Eva se pregunto de que color podían ser los ojos de la chica, entonces esta los abrió.

Eva salto hacia atrás asustada, pero la chica no lo estaba menos.

-¿Don... donde estoy?- pregunto mientras observaba todo con sus grandes ojos verdes.


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia (POV)

Estaba en una casa extraña, no me era familiar, había cuatro personas conmigo en la habitación, dos chicas y dos chicos.

Me incorpore, estaba cubierta con mantas y echada en un cómodo sofá.

-¿Don... donde estoy?- pregunte, estaba aterrada, algo en mi interior me decía que esas personas eran peligrosas.

-Te has desmayado justo delante de nuestra casa. ¿Estabas perdida por el monte verdad?- hablo con tono tranquilizador un chico alto que estaba cerca de mi de pie, su pelo era negro y lo tenia algo largo y rizado, su tez también era oscura, sus ojos marrones me miraron con interés. Yo simplemente asentí.-Yo soy Luis.- se presento.

-Yo soy Eva.- Ella estaba de pie junto al sofá, me miro con sus ojos extrañamente parecidos a los de Luis, dijo extrañamente por que en el resto no se parecían para nada, ella era algo mas pequeña, su piel era pálida y su pelo rubio.- ¿cuanto llevabas perdida?-

-Una semana.- respondí escuetamente, no tenia ganas de hablar de como me escape de casa y acabe perdiendo me en el monte.

-No la atosiguéis mucho.- les dijo una chica que traía un enorme cuenco con sopa de pollo humeante- yo soy Natalia.- y me dio el cuenco con una cuchara, yo me lance a comer como un lobo, me fije que Natalia también tenia los ojos marrones, exactamente como Luis y Eva, pero ella era pelirroja, alta y delgada.

-Yo soy Diana¿Como te llamas? ¿Te gusta ir de tiendas?- me dijo la chica que apareció por detrás del sofá y me dio un susto de muerte, casi derramo la sopa. Todos le dirigieron una mirada de advertencia a la chica, que para aumentar mi asombro, tenia los mismos ojos marrones igual que el resto, pero también era diferente, era pequeña algo mas que Eva, delgada y con el pelo castaño largo hasta los hombros, me miro esperando sus respuestas.

-Alicia, y me gustan.- ella se sentó en el sillón a mi lado contenta.

-Entonces iremos algún día de compras. Necesitas ropa nueva.- "y limpia" añadí yo mentalmente a las palabras de Diana.

-Yo soy Jorge.- se presento el único que no lo había echo, al igual que el resto tenia esos extraños ojos marrones, pero era mucho mas alto que Luis, tenia el pelo corto y rubio, los hombros anchos, vamos el típico jugador de rugby de las pelis americanas.

-Creo que voy a buscar algo de ropa, ¿Quieres ir a ducharte cuando te acabes la sopa? Luego puedes ir a dormir, hay una habitación de sobra.- dijo Eva.

-Eso estaría muy bien, pero no tenéis por que hacerlo, seguro que os estorbo, si me indicáis donde esta la carretera yo misma...- empece a decir pero Luis me corto.

-De eso ni hablar, estas con pocas energías y esta carretera es muy poco transitada, te vas a duchar y luego dormirás.- sentencio categóricamente.

-Vamos a buscarle ropa.- propuso de nuevo Eva, las dos chicas le siguieron, Jorge se escabullo después de un rato, Luis se sentó con una silla delante miá. Espero a que acabara el cuenco de sopa, me lo cogió de las manos y se lo llevo a la cocina, volvió con una tableta de chocolate enorme.

-Esto te sentara bien.- partió un trozo y me lo dio, yo lo devore con ansia.-¿Por que estabas por el monte perdida?-

-No tengo ganas de hablar de ello.- le dije, me comí otra pastilla de chocolate.

-¿Te has escapado de casa verdad?- casi me atraganto con el chocolate.- Creo que eso es un si, ¿Cuantos años tienes?- me pregunto con tranquilidad.

-Veinte- me dio otro trozo de chocolate.

-Ya tenemos la ropa.- Diana asomo su pequeña cabeza de color castaña por la puerta.- y preparada la habitación y el baño.- me levante para ir hacia ella, pero mis débiles piernas me fallaron y casi caí, Luis me cogió por la cintura y me ayudo a ir hasta el baño que había en el piso de arriba dentro de una habitación vaciá.

-Creo que ya puedo yo.- le dije a Luis, el me miro preocupado, pero me soltó, salieron todos y me encamine con pasos inseguros hacia la bañera, estaba llena para un baño, abría preferido una ducha pero ya que el agua estaba allí, me desnude y me bañe.

Me quede dormida dentro de la bañera hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron.

-¿Alicia?- pregunto Natalia desde el otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Quieres cenar?-

Por lo menos llevaba dormida toda la tarde.

-Ahora salgo.- grite, salí de la bañera, menos mal que antes de dormirme me había lavado el pelo y lo había dejado fuera del agua, ahora estaba seco, algo húmedo pero seco, me peine mi rebelde pelo y lo deje liso, entre a la habitación envuelta en una gran toalla de baño, mire la ropa que me habían dejado, encontré ropa interior de mi talla, me puse una camiseta corta y encima un jersey largo de punto, unos pantalones vaqueros largos y calcetines gordos, hacia frió en aquella casa.

Me puse unas zapatillas de casa que habían dejado en el suelo y salí, baje las escaleras con decisión.

Estaban todos en la cocina esperándome para cenar.


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia (POV)

La cocina era grande y de color madera, en el centro había una gran mesa, en cada lado tres sillas, la comida estaba sobre la mesa, había de todo, yo nunca había visto tanta comida junta, Eva y Natalia me hicieron sentarme entre ellas, delante de mi se sentó Diana y a cada lados de ella Luis y Jorge.

-¿Eres alérgica a algo?- me pregunto Luis.

-No que yo sepa.-

-Entonces deja que te llene el plato.- Eva me cogió el plato y comenzó a poner todo tipo de comida dentro, me lo volvió a dejar delante, tenia un hambre bestial, pero espere con educación a que todos tuviesen comida en sus platos, entonces me lance al ataque. Puede que yo tuviese hambre, pero ellos comieron o engulleron mucho mas rápido y mucho mas que yo, si no hubiese estado tan preocupada por llenar mi estomago, me hubiese asustado por su voracidad.

Cuando termine de comer y mi estomago estuvo lleno me vino una duda a la cabeza.

-¿Sois hermanos?- pregunte de sopetón, dejaron de comer y me miraron todos con aquellos ojos marrones, me arrepentí de haber preguntado.- No respondáis si os parece una grosería.- añadí mientras me ponía roja como un tomate. Ellos se lanzaron miradas que no conseguí entender.

-¿Por que lo preguntas?- Jorge me miro, por primera vez me sonrió.

-Bueno, todos tenéis los mismo ojos marrones.- me encogí de hombros y baje la mirada.

-No somos hermanos.- dijo Jorge, por alguna razón no le creí. Un silencio incomodo se extendió por la habitación.

-Has comido poco Alicia, ¿No quieres mas?- Natalia intento romper el ambiente.

-He comido mas que en toda mi vida, creo que recogeré mi plato y me iré a dormir si no os importa.-

-Claro, seguro que estas muy cansada.- Natalia me sonrió.

Me levante y cogí mi plato, me acerque a el fregadero, lave el plato un poco y lo metí al lavavajillas , empece a ir me hacia la habitación cuando me resbale junto a la mesa, estuve a punto de caer, pero de forma sorprendente Luis me cogió de la mano y freno mi caída, me quede mirándole, el me sonrió.

-Estate mas atenta al suelo la próxima vez.- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo asentí, la manga del jersey se me había subido y el se fijo en las marcas de mi brazo, algunas ya cicatrizadas como las de los cigarrillos y otras mas recientes.- ¿Como te has echo estas heridas?- me miro preocupado.

-No tienen importancia, me voy a dormir.- escondí las marcas con el jersey y me fui a mi habitación a la carrera, cuando llegue cerré la puerta con rapidez, me acerque a la cama donde estaba toda la ropa y busque un pijama, encontré uno verde con pantalón largo y camiseta de manga corta, me lo puse y me senté abatida en la cama.

El pijama dejaba al descubierto todo mi brazo, se podían ver las marcas en los sitios donde mi padrastro apagaba cigarrillos, habían cicatrizado hacia poco y aun me dolía, también tenia rasguños de mi huida y de mi encuentro de tres días atrás con un lobo.

Yo estaba caminando y me caí por un teraplen, me golpe en la cabeza y me desmaye, cuando desperté había dos ojos marrones mirándome, cuando me di cuenta de que era un lobo negro grite asustada, el también se asusto y me dio con su garra en el brazo, después salio corriendo, yo me incorpore y corrí en dirección contraria, desde ese encuentro no había dormido casi, siempre oía aullidos en la noche y por el día, el encuentro me había asustado y me había dejado tres profundos surcos en la piel que no tenían muy buena pinta, empezaban ha estar negros.

Me metí en la cama cansada de pensar y recordar, me quede dormida en cuanto toque la almohada.

….

Tal vez fue por sed o simplemente por que tenia que ir al baño, pero en mitad de la noche me desperté y me levante de la cama, la casa estaba silenciosa, di por echo que todos dormían y que nadie roncaba, encendí la luz y me deslice en silencio hacia el baño, pero en mitad del camino me detuve al pasar por la ventana, era luna llena y se veía perfectamente entre las negras nubes, me acerque a la ventana, mire el paisaje idílico del monte, un par de arboles cercanos a la casa, sin previo aviso algo se movió en el suelo del exterior, cuando me di cuenta de que se había movido grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Un lobo negro me observaba desde el suelo del bosque, junto a el otros cuatro lobos dirijan la vista hacia mi ventana, la única con luz, un miedo atroz se apodero de mi y estuve a punto de salir corriendo y gritando por toda la casa, pero conseguí controlarme lo suficiente como para comprender que no podía despertar a todos solo por que había lobos alrededor de la casa, me tranquilice un poco después de un rato volví a mirar por la ventana, cuatro de los lobos se habían ido, pero el negro continuaba mirando mi ventana, agradecí estar en un segundo piso, eso me tranquilizaba algo mas, pero no mucho, me aleje de la ventana y fui a la puerta que tenia un pestillo para cerrar por dentro, lo puse y mas tranquila me metí de nuevo en la cama, al final el sueño gano al miedo la partida y me volví a quedar dormida.

Pero aun en sueños sentía los ojos del lobo negro observando cada uno de mis movimientos.


	5. Chapter 5

Alicia (POV)

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, un olor a comida recién preparada subía desde el piso inferior y se colaba por la puerta cerrada, me levante y me duche, salí con el pelo mojado del baño en dirección a la ropa, que había dejado la noche anterior sobre una silla, cogí una camiseta de manga larga y un jersey, también un pantalón y ropa interior, volví al baño con todo ello.

Cuando ya estaba vestida y me había acabado de secar el pelo llamaron a la puerta.

-Alicia el desayuno esta ya echo.- era Diana.

-Ahora voy.- le dije mientras me ponía las zapatillas, cuando lo hice me acerque a la puerta y quite el cerrojo, Diana me esperaba al otro lado.

-¿Por que tenias puesto el cerrojo?- me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es que ayer me desperté en mitad de la noche y... bueno... vi lobos cerca de la casa, se que fue algo estúpido pero tenia miedo, así que cerré la puerta.- ella me miro, sonrió y me cogió del brazo.

-No te preocupes, ningún lobo entrara a esta casa sin nuestro permiso.- las dos nos reímos, bajamos a la cocina donde nos esperaban todos.

-Aquí baja la bella durmiente- dijo Jorge refiriéndose a mi- el resto llevamos levantados desde hace un buen rato, tendrás que acostumbrarte a nuestro ritmo.- me sonrió y con una mano me revolvió el pelo, su actitud me resultó extraña, al principio parecía como si no quisiese que estuviera allí, pero ahora se mostraba abierto y amistoso.

-Vamos a desayunar.- Natalia nos hizo un gesto y todos nos sentamos a la mesa que de nuevo estaba llena de comida.

-Dame el plato Alicia.- de nuevo me lleno el plato Eva, esta vez comí mas relajada, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de su modo de comer o engullir, me asuste un poco, pero bueno, yo solo había visto comer a mis "padres" y tampoco era algo muy diferente, mi padrastro comía como un cerdo...

Así que no le di mucha importancia.

Después de desayunar estuvimos un rato en la gran sala de estar, desde el día anterior por la mañana había echo mal tiempo, por la noche se clamo un poco pero hacia la madrugada había vuelto a enfurecerse el tiempo.

-¿Puedo examinar tus heridas para ver si se están infectando?- me pregunto de improvisto Luis, que estaba sentado a mi lado en un gran sofá, yo le mire con cara de pocos amigos, pero no me podía negar, al fin y al cabo me habían salvado de una muerte en el monte.- No te preocupes soy Ata- yo me remangue la manga y le mostré el brazo, pude notar como todos los ojos se dirijan a las heridas.

-¿Como te las hiciste?- Diana me miro con dulzura, estaba sentada delante miá.

-No tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso- agache la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, nosotros no queremos hacerte daño y te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.- Diana me sonrió.

-Voy a ponerte un poco de yodo y algunas vendas en esta herida.- Luis me sonrió.- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.- No se por que razón pero le creí...

Después de que me vendase la herida, pasamos el resto de la mañana jugando a cartas y bromeando, también ayude a cocinar, ya me sentía parte de aquel grupo de amigos, eran todos tan acogedores y buenas personas.

Durante un momento me quede sola en la cocina con Jorge.

-¿Quien te hizo esas heridas?- me pregunto de sopetón, yo no levante la vista de la encimera, pero le conteste.

-Mi padrastro.-

-No te preocupes, nunca mas te volverá a tocar.- su voz me asusto, era pura rabia...


End file.
